


Lost Love

by Darkerleopard46



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerleopard46/pseuds/Darkerleopard46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry if this chapter is late I am very new to this but I usually post my stories on Wattpad if you guys like to follow me my username is Darkerleopard46 but anyways hope you like this chapter see you on the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's bin almost 3 months since Steve and Bucky reunited. After what happened between them Steve is trying his best to teach Bucky on what he missed during those 70 years in captive in ice with Hydra. They were in the Avengers building home having a relaxing time when Natasha hurriedly came in.

"Nat what's wrong?" Steve asked as he is very confused on what's going on. Natasha was trying to speak but she was breathing heavily.

"Um...something....happened to.....Wanda," she hesitated said and both Steve and Bucky looked at the each other and quickly ran to the infirmary room where Wanda is kept.

As they arrived Wanda looked so much in pain. But what's causing her in this situation. Steve wants to come in but the doctors told him to stay outside while they set the treatment. Natasha was walking back and forth getting stress out. Bucky stared at Wanda, her hair was covering her face but you could tell she was in pain badly.

"Nat what happened?" Said Steve as he was comforting her. Bucky came to them as he sat down beside Natasha.

"Well...."

**Flashback**

"Falcon got any eyes on them," said Natasha as she was hiding. Falcon was flying until he land in a cave in the Siberian mountain.

"Yah I see them," he said.

"Copy that do not go in yet just see what they are up to," said Natasha as she was getting up to move closer. But suddenly she heard a scream not too far where she's from. Nat quickly went to it and saw the horror sight that's right in front her. She saw Wanda (Scarlet Witch) was on the floor all bloody. Nat hurriedly went over her and Wanda look so much in pain.

"Hey Wanda... Wanda are you ok, answer me," said the Black widow who is panicking. Wanda try to say something but the pain was so intense she could barely move a muscle. Nat tried to call falcon but he wasn't responding so she tried to pick her but than Wanda fearlessly pointed behind her. Nat quickly turned around and saw a woman with pale-white skin, gold eyes, and tied-back black hair. She wears a red scarf draped over her shoulders while her upper torso, shoulders, and arms are clad with spiked armor, with her most notable features in that regard being claw-like gauntlets on her hands and a large, multi-spiked pauldron on her right shoulder. Underneath her armor appears to be a belted corset of some kind and thigh-high leather boots. A tattered, red cloak is tied around her waist, held in place by a slightly arrow-shaped buckle. Also her hair has a ruby scarab beetle-shaped hairpiece.

Nat was pretty speechless to see this person in front of her. But she quickly stood up in a fighting stand position. The woman laughed and walked up to Nat, but she was stopped by something electrical. But nothing seemed to have an affect on her when she took the little piece off.

"Stay right their who are you and why are you here," said Nat as she was ready to fight.

"Ty ispovedat' svoi grekhi **(have you confess your sins)** ," she said in Russian and Nat was shocked that she speaks Russian. Before Nat could response the woman was already charging to her and turned around making a scythe looking weapon with some kind of silver blood from her wrist. Nat dodged the attack by rolling to the left. The woman quickly ran to her and starts to attack Nat.

Each of her attacks was spilling some sort of liquid and it's burning Nat's suit. Her claws scratched hit her 7 times which Nat found it familiar but couldn't quite remember it. After that they both jumped up and were a few distant a away from each other. Both were exhausted, Nat was bleeding from her arms, waist and legs. While the other woman had cuts on her skin and her clothes ripped a bit. As they were ready to attack again a jet came.

"Reinforcements!" Said Nat who is relieved. But she was off guard when the woman went to Wanda unconscious body. Natasha couldn't get her in time when she saw her releasing her fangs and bit Wanda's collar bone sucking her blood. Nat eyes widened when she saw her wounds are fading away.

"Spasibo za yedu **(thanks for the meal)** ," she said and disappear with a grey silver mist. Nat never felt so shock about this one person who is very powerful. The reinforcement came and help us get in the jet. Falcon was in the jet wounded as well, Nat looked at him and had bite marks on his shoulder.

"Sam is that really..." Nat couldn't finished on what she was saying. Sam looked at her and nodded.

"Yah it's her."

**End of flashback**

  



	2. Getting Information

2 weeks later

Wanda was in her room resting from her injuries. It was serious but she's really lucky to survive with a lot of blood lost. Vision was in her room sitting beside her while she is peacefully sleeping. He still couldn't believe what that person did to her. He hopes she'll get better soon it's been boring with her being all cheerful in the building. As Vision was pulling a piece of hair away from her face, Steve knocked on the door.

"Hey, how is she," said Steve as he walked towards them.

"She's resting now but she's good," said Vision looking at the witch who is peacefully sleeping. "Have you found the person who done this."

Steve looked at him shake his head, "there's no trace of this person."

Vision was disappointed to hear that and became quiet. Steve sighs and left the room leaving them alone for a while. As Steve was heading downstairs he saw Bucky outside on the balcony, looking rather depressed. Well, Steve can't blame him since he was a killing machine for Hydra for all those years.

"Hey Buck you alright," said Steve as he looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine just that...," he said stopping half way of his sentence.

"What is it?" Steve questioned him.

"I remember this girl I use to like when we were normal," he said as he made a smile after remembering that girl.

Steve laughed and patted him, "Well you're not wrong that girl names Mira, you were trying to get her attention but she kept rejecting you."

Bucky laughed remembering those time he tried so hard, "Can't help it that she's hot... I wonder what happened to her?"

Steve lose his smile and looked down, Bucky saw and looked at him confused. "Well remember she went back to Russia with her sister..." Bucky nodded as Steve continues, "...well Hydra took over Russia and both of them were in a Cathedral hiding from them but Hydra was setting bombs all over the place and hit the Cathedral. The buildings were falling and Maya sprain her ankle and couldn't walk, so Mira helped her but she pushed her out the way when..." As Steve was about to finish she was interrupted by a female voice behind them.

"The building crushed her and I was the one who saw her died," said Maya who crossed her arms and making a guilty expression.

Both the super soldiers stare at her feeling bad that she lost her only family member in her life. Maya hasn't been around much since she was in Brazil most of the time training and controlling the daggers she inherited from her father. After a few moments of silence, Sam came rushing towards us looking rather shocked.

"What's the problem, Sam," said Steve.

"Cap...we...uh...found the person who almost killed Wanda."

Everyone immediately went to the research room. As they arrived Nat was already there typing on the computer. "So what did you find," said Steve.

"This..." Said Nat as she showed a video from the webcam.

The woman was walking up to a German soldier looking very wounded. The soldier looked so scared to see her. Until they spoke in German.

"Nat put the volume up," said Sam and Natasha put up the volume up.

"Wo ist der Saphir Rubin (where is the Saphire Ruby)," said the woman as the guy was panicking and shaking his head.

"Ich weiß nicht, bitte nicht weh tun mir (I don't know please don't hurt me)," said the man as he was panicking. The woman lashed out her claws getting really angry as she picked him by the collar and forcefully pushed him to the wall making the man yell in pain.

"Wow that's some tough chick you don't want to mess with," said Sam jokingly as everyone stared at him not laughing and continued watching the video.

As the woman pinned him to the wall she didn't give him much time to speak as she took off her mask not releasing her face towards the camera and but his neck forcefully. The man yelled in pain until he wasn't moving anymore. The woman dropped him as something dropped from his pocket. The woman laughed echoey as she put her mask on and grabbed the Gem before vanished away from the Mercury mist.

After the video was done all the Avengers were shocked to see such a powerful person would have such power. Bucky couldn't believe what he saw it's like that woman was like himself and doing the negative things.

"Where was this Nat," said Bucky as his voice was a bit shaking.

"Um... Berlin,Germany that was her last location," she said as she points the location. Bucky nodded and starts to head out the door. Everyone was confused to see Bucky leaving but Steve and Sam caught up with him.

"Buck!" Steve yelled as he grabbed him making him stop as Steve spoke again, "where are you going your not thinking of tracking her down are you?"

"I recognized her outfit," said Bucky.

Both Steve and Sam were lost of words of what Bucky just said. "What do you mean," said Sam getting really confused.

"Hey, outfit I've seen it before when I was with....Hydra," he said saying that last part with disappointment. "Her outfit is part of the group called The Coven a deadly secret clan that's been existing for centuries."

"Great there's more of her," complain Sam.

"Do you know where is their hiding place," asked Steve and Bucky shake his head. "No, they are very secret of their existence to everyone."

"Dammit!" said Sam getting really frustrated with this problem.

"I think we should go investigate to that last place she was maybe theirs a clue," applied Steve as Bucky and Sam looked at each other then looked back at Steve.

"Steve she's dangerous we don't know full of her power," said Sam making Steve realize what is he saying.

"I know but it's the only way we could get some information about this Ruby she has," said Steve.

Sam sighed as he gives up on this conversation and joins Steve. Same did Bucky as the three of them get ready to leave to Germany. Little did they know Bucky is getting a little anxious about this woman.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry if this chapter is late I am very new to this but I usually post my stories on Wattpad if you guys like to follow me my username is Darkerleopard46 but anyways hope you like this chapter see you on the next chapter


End file.
